1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a penis exercise machine which is attached to a man's penis portion so as to expand a penis body without pain while holding a glans side of the penis.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional penis exercise machine used for expanding a penis has such a structure that an expanding force generated by a belt for holding a glans is concentrated on the glans. Therefore, an initial action is hard and a user is prone to feel pain, and if the penis exercise machine is used for a long time, the user may feel pain, and it is necessary to reattach the penis exercise machine at abut one hour intervals. Therefore, the number of attaching and detaching times of the penis exercise machine is increased, and it is inconvenient to use the machine at a workplace during the daytime.
In relation to a conventional penis expansion device, there is disclosed a penis expansion device having a drawing element extending between a fixing device for fixing a penis glans and a receiver of a penis root functioning as a stretching support (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-519206